


Treasured

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Steve being needy, Steve: drinks Steve: must tell my boyfriend how much I love him!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Whenever Steve gets drunk, Billy gets a phone call at absurd times of the morning that consist of Steve telling him how much he loves him. It’s sweet, but Billy would appreciate getting some sleep (and Steve NOT coming home early, which always results in Tommy bitching about Billy stealing Steve away).





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet about a boyfriend drunk and ringing his girlfriend and I was like wow. That’s it. That’s Harringrove.
> 
> Billy lives on his own in this, purely to serve the plot of the fic

It’s early morning when it happens. The familiar tone of his phone wakes him up. He groans as he answers, sure of who it is.

“Did I wake you?”

“Nothing I’m not used to.” Billy keeps the phone pressed to his ear as he turns to lay on his back, grunting. In the background, he can hear Tommy going off about something.

“Sorry I just,” there’s an ‘oof’ from Steve, accompanied by a small thud, “had to call you. I miss you.”

Every time. Every time Steve goes out with Tommy, he wakes Billy up at a ludicrous time to tell him he misses him.

“I saw you this morning.” Billy gets comfortable in bed, wiggling his back into the pillows.

“You don’t miss me back? Oh man,” Steve whines.

Fondly, Billy rolls his eyes. “Go back to Tommy and enjoy your night.”

“But I miss you!” Steve huffs. “I’m coming to yours.”

“Jesus Steve.” Billy’s both touched and annoyed. Tommy will bitch at him for _months_ if Steve ditches him for Billy ~~again~~. “You’ll see me later, we’re having breakfast at Robin’s, remember?”

“That’s so far away!”

“It’s in,” Billy looks at his phone, accidentally blinding himself with the screen brightness, “seven hours. You’ll be fine, pretty boy.”

“Nope.” Steve huffs, and Billy’s guessing it’s because he’s stood up. “I’ll be at yours soon.”

“Steve don-“ Billy’s met with the hanging up dial. He sighs and sends Steve a message telling him to stay out or at least bring Tommy back with him.

Billy’s woken again a couple of hours later. This time his phone tells him it’s half eight. His question of if Steve’s brought Tommy back is answered when there’s a loud bang, followed by a chorus of ‘shh’s and laughter that’s probably meant to be much quieter than it actually is.

The top Billy picks up off the floor hides the majority of his shorts. He opens the bedroom door and finds Tommy and Steve laid on the floor, the old coffee table Billy’s been meaning to sell laying with them.

“Billy!” Steve cries happily. “You’re here!”

He doesn’t want to know how much they drunk for Steve to still be hammered at this time of the morning. “I live here,” he points out.

Tommy’s easy to pull up and put on the couch, but Steve proves difficult. The moment his hand is around Billy’s, he pulls him to the floor with him.

“You should’ve come with us,” Steve insists, moving to sit between Billy’s legs. “Would’ve had fun.”

“Maybe next time,” Billy replies. The few strands of hair in his eyes are pushed behind his ear, courtesy of Steve. “Right now we should focus on getting you to bed.”

“But I’m not even tired!” The yawn Steve gives contrasts this. His eyes light up with sudden excitement, “We should go dancing.”

“At nearly nine in the morning?” Billy cocks an eyebrow. “No way. We’re going to bed.”

After sorting Tommy out on the couch with a blanket and glass of water, Billy finds Steve in his bed. He’s stark naked and under the covers, resting his back against the pillows. His arms snake around Billy the moment he gets in.

“I love you,” Steve tells him, noses bumping together. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

There’s a hint of insecurity in his voice. Billy nips it in the bud instantly. “You’re my favourite person to be around,” he admits, softening for Steve (and Steve only). “But right now you need to sleep and then we’ve got to meet Robin.”

Finally accepting his need to sleep, Steve nods his head. They lay down properly with their faces close, legs entwined. Steve’s arms wrap around around Billy’s waist and Billy’s hands grip the front of Steve’s shirt, nose nuzzling into his jaw.

“You’re the best,” Steve mumbles against Billy’s hair, quick to fall asleep now he’s laying with the person he treasures the most.

**Author's Note:**

> giraffewrites on tumblr


End file.
